kirby_bulborbs_minecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft
Minecraft is a 2011 sandbox video game created by Swedish game developer Markus Persson, also known as Notch. The game allows players to build with a variety of different blocks in a 3D procedurally generated world, requiring creativity from players. It is one of Peter Tagg and Nicole Griffin's favourite games. In 2019, it sparked a sudden resurgence with several YouTubers (such as PewDiePie and Jacksepticeye) partaking in playthroughs. Gameplay Minecraft is an open world game that has no specific goals for the player to accomplish, allowing players a large amount of freedom in choosing how to play the game. However, there is an optional achievement system. The gameplay by default is first person, but players have the option to play in third person mode. The core gameplay revolves around breaking and placing blocks. The game world is essentially composed of rough 3D objects—mainly cubes—that are arranged in a fixed grid pattern and represent different materials, such as dirt, stone, various ores, water, and tree trunks. While players can move freely across the world, objects and items can only be placed at fixed locations relative to the grid. Players can gather these material blocks and place them elsewhere, thus allowing for various constructions. The game primarily consists of two game modes: Survival and Creative. Unlike in Survival Mode, in Creative Mode, players have access to unlimited blocks, regenerate health when damaged, and can fly freely around the world. The game also has a changeable difficulty system of four levels; the easiest difficulty (peaceful) removes any hostile creatures that spawn. A few of the hostile mobs in Minecraft are the Zombie, Spider, Enderman, Skeleton, and the iconic Creeper. At the start of the game, the player is placed on the surface of a procedurally generated and virtually infinite game world. Players can walk across the terrain consisting of plains, mountains, forests, caves, and various water bodies. The world is divided into biomes ranging from deserts to jungles to snowfields. The in-game time system follows a day and night cycle, with one full cycle lasting 20 real time minutes. Throughout the course of the game, players encounter various non-player characters known as mobs, including animals, villagers and hostile creatures. During the daytime, non-hostile animals, such as cows, pigs, and chickens, spawn. They may be hunted for food and crafting materials. During night and in dark areas like caverns, hostile mobs, such as large spiders, skeletons, and zombies spawn. Some Minecraft-exclusive creatures have been noted by reviewers, such as the Creeper, an exploding creature that sneaks up on the player, and the Enderman, a creature with the ability to teleport and pick up blocks. In the game, players can move freely in a voxel generated world, scouring and putting together various materials to craft tools and items. They can fend off enemies and creatures to earn more materials. Players have a set amount of hearts representing their health; if they lose all their health they die and are re-spawned in another area of the map. Players can also tame animals, build different structures and grow a garden to make their own source of food. Trivia * Romell was the first Minecraft character to be featured in Peter's shows, despite the fact he's been a fan of the game since 2012. Category:Browse